The real Miss Mystic Falls
by Valtjuh
Summary: Stefan is still drinking human blood behind Elena's back. And has huge secrets. But when she finally learns the truth, what will happen? Will she stay with him? Or will she break up with him and move on… read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 a Change

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Summary**: Set before Miss Mystic Falls.

Stefan is keeping things from Elena and is still drinking human blood behind Elena's back. But when Elena finally learns the truth, what will happen?  
Will she stay with him? Or will she break up with him and move on… read to find out!

**Authors note**:

I don't own VD! I wish I did.

While reading other people stories and watching the episodes I got inspired. So I finally had the motivation and courage to write this story.

I hope you like it and please review! It would make me so happy!

* * *

Miss Mystic Falls

He couldn't believe it. After years and years, he couldn't resist the temptation of human blood anymore. And he drank it from his girlfriend no less.  
It was to rescue both of them but still... he did the one thing he swore he never do to her.  
After he dropped her at her place, he went to the boarding house. And suddenly he was hungry, hungry for the feeling.

He was talking about the feeling of human blood going down your throat and made you feel like you're were alive. That was the feeling of being powerful.

And for the second time that night he couldn't resist.

He needed it…

He used his vampire speed to get down to the basement. Opened up the fridge and took a blood-bag. They were from his brother but he didn't care.

He tore up the bag and drank hungrily. And he took another and another.

After he drank the last one, he went upstairs to the living-room and poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down on his chair.

And he smiled… a dark smile.

But what he didn't know that a crow was watching every move he made that night.

* * *

After she got dropped home, she went upstairs to her room. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. She took her time to clean up the wound he had made.  
And she washed away the dirt that was left on her skin and in her hair.

While she stood in the shower she couldn't shake the feeling that something big had changed.  
After a few more minutes she got out and changed into her pyjamas and she lay down on her bed.  
She took her diary and begun writing the events that had happened that day and night.

From finding out that someone took her vampire boyfriend, making a plan to get him out. And going into the house… where she shouldn't be in the first place.  
To being scared, to being happy, to being absolutely frightened.

But everything turned out okay. Well at least they were still alive.  
She closed her diary and put it on her nightstand and turned off the lights. She tossed a few times before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

But what she didn't know, she was right.

Something or you should rather say someone had changed… but not for the better.  
Watch out girl, you thought that all the drama was over. But actually it just got started…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of I want to say thanks to Kara.R.K and VampireExpert101 for reviewing! It really means a lot already.  
And Delena fans don't worry, because Elena will end up with Damon! Sooner or later…

Now, on with the story.

**The real Miss Mystic Falls**

Chapter 2:

Stefan had woken up feeling like a different person.  
He felt the same as over more than hundred years ago when he had drunken the blood of his father. But he knew he would  
have to keep up a façade so that Elena wouldn't find out that he was no longer on animal blood.  
He had taken another blood-bag but this time it was from the fridge. He drank it hungrily and licked his lips.

After he'd fed he poured himself some scotch, gulped it down. He took his jacket and a bag from the couch and walked out  
of the boarding house. Got in his car and sped from the driveway.

* * *

…Seems like S. is taking a little road trip. I wonder where he's going…

* * *

The deep black crow that was sitting outside on a branch had seen it all.  
When Stefan was out of earshot, the crow was gone and he finally walked into the boarding house to pour himself a drink.  
He sighed.

He knew that he had to confront his brother about his new diet. With the council back on the alert he couldn't risk anything.  
He didn't want to be worrying about his brother that he would snap at the wrong time and wrong place and expose him in the progress.

He walked out of the house and into his car. He had to find Stefan. But first he was going to visit his favourite human.  
Not that he would admit that to anyone. So he turned up the engine and drove off…

* * *

She was sitting on the edge from the pool, with her feet dangling in the water. And with her diary in her lap and pencil in her hand.  
She used to do this a lot but ever since the accident that killed both of her parents it just felt different.

She was staring into space pondering her thoughts. She didn't know how Stefan was. He didn't even bother to contact her. Not last night  
after he dropped her home or this morning.  
She sighe. Somehow the feeling that she had last night in the shower increased as the time passed by.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone coming up from behind her. But she did feel the hand coming  
up on her shoulder. And she let out a small scream.  
She turned her head to the right and faced the person that had scared her and she immediately relaxed.

He was just the person to distract her from everything that had happened. And she couldn't help the grin that was slowly coming into her face.

"Hi.. Damon" she said with a small grin on her face.

"Hello Elena..." he replied with a smirk, knowing that he caused the heartbeat to speed up when he had startled her by laying a hand on her shoulder.  
And how it slowed down when she saw that it was only him. After all he was still a vampire.

* * *

… I wonder if that's the only reason why E. her heart is beating so fast, or did something else cause it?

If you wonder about S...

He's spotted in a town over with a girl other than E. on his arm. More and more secrets are building up

That can't end well or could it…

* * *

A/N 2: Please hit the button and leave a comment. It would make me so happy!

Let me know what you think of the characters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**:

"Hi... Damon" she said with a small grin on her face.

"Hello Elena..." he replied with a smirk, knowing that he caused the heartbeat to speed up when he had startled her by laying a hand on her shoulder. And how it slowed down when she saw that it was only him. After all he was still a vampire.

Chapter 3:

She knew that he had noticed her heartbeat speeding up and slowing down again. She took her diary and pen from her lap and placed it next to her. She opened her mouth but closed it again when she noticed that he was still standing.

So instead she asked. "Are you really going to stand behind me or are you going to sit down?"

He let out a small laugh and went to sit next to Elena with his feet also dangling in the water. He quickly studied her face. And he couldn't help but noticed that there was something bothering her but he kept quiet. He wanted to ask her but for once in his life he didn't question her and kept his mouth shut.

She was surprised that he didn't question her that moment because she saw the look he had given her. He had looked worried for a second. She knew she would breakdown if she had to tell him about it.

So for now they just sat together and enjoyed each others company, as they stared into space.

* * *

… What would S. think if he saw E. and D. doing some quiet bonding time?

Where is S. anyways? Because we all know, that he is still on his little road trip to somewhere.

Shouldn't he be next to E. instead of his brother?

One of my resources told me that there is a pageant coming up. And something tells me that it's going to be very interesting…

* * *

He had decided to go on a little road trip so after he sped from his driveway he went over to a little town a few miles from Mystic Falls.  
Once he arrived he parked his car and got out and went into a bar. It looked like the grill. He saw a girl standing behind the bar and saw that she was checking him out. 'Perfect' he thought 'looks like my lucky day'. So he walked over and sat on a barstool behind the counter

The girl saw him sit down and walked over.

"Hi… what can I get you?" she asked in a soft but happy voice checking him out for the second time since he came through the doors.

"Hi… a scotch" Stefan replied with a little smirk. The girl grabbed a small glass and filled it with ice and scotch and placed it for the stranger. He took the glass up and raised it to his mouth and swallowed the liquor. In two seconds the glass was empty and handed it over to her, she took the hint and poured him another one.

"So you don't look from around here..." the girl started, while looking at him.

"I'm not. Just wanted to get away from where I come from." He replied.

"Ah. Say no more I know that feeling" she said looking sad for a moment before quickly covering it up again. But Stefan saw it.  
After that she introduced herself to him and they had a small conversation.

"You want to go out of her?" Stefan questioned her after a few more drinks.

"Sure, just let me get my stuff. I'll be right back." She replied and Stefan nodded his head. She smiled at him and went to grab her stuff from the back and walked over to Stefan.

A few minutes later she walked next to him with his arm over her shoulders to her apartment. Her apartment was actually across the street.  
She unlocked the door and before she knew it she was against the wall with her hands pinned above her head.  
Stefan took one look at her and before he knew what he was doing he crashed his lips into hers. She responded, she began kissing him back with urgency.  
He stopped for a minute and released her hands. They dropped to her side.

Deep in is so called heart he knew it was wrong to cheat on Elena like that, but at that moment he didn't care.  
So he kissed her again this time slower and her hands came behind his neck pulling him close. Closer then he already was.  
His hands were now at the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up and pulled it over head and kissed her again.  
At the way her body reacted he knew she wanted more. So he ripped her mini skirt and her under panties of her body.

Leaving her completely naked, he took a little step back and attacked one nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting it and he did the same with the other one.  
The girl moaned and Stefan started a trail with his finger from her breast to her thigh and slipped between her already moist lips and searched for her clit.  
It didn't take long for him to find it and began rubbing and flicking it.  
He lifted his head from her hard nipples and kissed her again to silence the moans that were coming out of her mouth.

He continued to tease her now dripping wet clit. "Please... take me.. I need you" the girl managed to get out.  
He could feel her hands coming up to his pants and undoing his belt, she pulled the zipper down. And with his other hand he pulled his pants and his boxer down.  
His member was so hard that there was pre cum coming from the top.  
She took his penis in her hand and begun pumping it. He moaned, he couldn't control himself any longer and before she knew it.  
He had wrapped one her legs around and positioned his penis before her entrance. And in one shift moment he'd entered her. Both moaned at the contact.

Then he lifted her other leg, wrapping it also around his waist and he buried himself deeper in her. He slides in and out of her.  
"Harder" she says while moaning. And he did. He could feel her walls trembling around his penis. He knew her orgasm was slowly approaching and pulled his penis out of her and pushes back in, hard! He reaches with one hand between their bodies and he began teasing her clit again.  
The girl had to bite her lip to keep her from screaming through the pleasure that currently was going through her body.  
The combination of his penis sliding in and out and his hand teasing her clit became too much and she came.

She hasn't come that hard in her life with other boys but she doesn't have time to think about it, because he wasn't done yet.  
Stefan had withdrawn his hand and kissed her again. He lifted her up a little bit more and he fucked her hard. He could feel his fangs extracting and his own orgasm approaching. His eyes became dark.  
The veins beneath his eyes became visible and he could hear her heartbeat and the blood flowing through the vein in her neck.  
He dropped his head to her neck. And placed a kiss then he bit her…

He could feel her blood going into his mouth and they both came. The girl had a second orgasm through the pleasure that had come from him biting her.  
He stopped drinking from her and placing a small kiss on her lips.  
He had raised his eyes to meet hers and they couldn't help the smile forming onto their faces.

But he wasn't done with her. After all, he wanted some fun.

* * *

…Looks like our dear S. isn't so loyal after all.

Poor E.

She doesn't know what's going to hit her when she finds out that her boyfriend hasn't been very loyal to her. IF she ever finds out

We all know now that even the nicest people can't be trusted…

* * *

For an hour they had sat next to each other enjoying the company, until Damon had broken the silence.  
"Not that I mind this not talking thing between us, but what's on your mind?" Damon asked, while turning his head to face her.  
He could see her looking down at her hands and he heard Elena sigh.

"Too many things, I just don't… I don't know if I can do this anymore. So much has happened…" Elena trailed off.

"Go on..." Damon said urging her on to continue.

"Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream you know... That's just my imagination... playing tricks on me…but then I wake up and realise that it's real.  
Everything that happened." she couldn't help the wavering of her voice.  
She kept looking at her hands hoping that Damon wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She continued.

"After we came back from our trip to Georgia, I was glad that Stefan told me the truth about being adopted but now… I just feel  
like there's something more too it. That he didn't tell me everything that night. He also told me that I was different from Katherine.  
That he had followed and watched me to make sure I wasn't. But am I really that different from her? Does he see me or just  
the human replacement of her… and yesterday I was so scared not just of the fact that I could lose Stefan…"

Her shoulders were shaking by now and he placed his hand on hers and gave it a light could feel the electricity  
go through her hand by the action. He put his other hand on her face turning it so that he could look in her eyes. He could see the tears that were in her eyes.  
And he heard the sob that had escaped from her. He sighed. Damon knew that she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Listen to me Elena... and listen carefully" Damon said. When he knew that he had her attention. He continued.  
"I can't imagine how you're feeling but I know it's been hard and it's partly my fault I haven't been easy on you. But believe me when I say you may look like her but that's all. You care too much about other people." He stopped, noticed that she didn't try to take her hand away from his.  
He took a deep breath and said: "You even tried to see good in me when I did al those things to your friends. Not many do that you know, give yourself some credit. You know you're not the worst company"

She couldn't help but laugh through her tears at that last comment. It reminded her of the conversation they had in the car when they were on the way back from Georgia to Mystic Falls.

"Thanks Damon…" she said while drying the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"For what..?"

"For making me feel better. I know you're normally don't comfort people. It's not really your style". She smiled at him.  
He laughed. Not a smirk but actually a genuine smile. It was nice.

"Well don't tell anyone makes me look like Stefan" He shuddered. She laughed and gave him a shove to his shoulder. He smirked.

"I won't, I promise" she replied honestly.

She was glad that she had told him.. It was like a burden lift from her shoulders even if it was for one second.  
Then she remembered the question she wanted to ask him.

"Damon. I want to ask you something. How is Stefan doing?" Elena questioned.

"He's brooding like the tortured soul he his" he replied with a little smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha very funny. I mean it Damon. I haven't heard from since yesterday. I've tried calling him but it keeps going to voicemail. That's not like him." She said with worry in her voice.

Damon picked up the worry in her voice and said: "If I see him I will ask him to call you ok?"

"Ok thanks" she replied giving him a half hug. He was surprised at that action but he didn't show it.

Elena pulled back and Damon stood up. "Enough of this serious stuff, wanna go for a swim?"  
He cocked his head to towards the pool and waggled his eyebrows. Elena smiled and thought for a moment.  
"What the hell, why not?" She said while standing up as well. "Just let me get changed, wait here I'll be right back".

She walked into the house and went up to her room.  
She opened up her drawer and took a black monokini. She got out of her clothes and changed into her bikini. She grabbed a towel from her closet and walked downstairs to her garden.  
When she was near the pool she saw that Damon was already in it. He had his swim trunk on, swimming back and forth.  
He must have used his vampire speed to get to the boarding house to grab it.

She smiled at the sight. Not many people would see this side of him.

He had heard her walking towards the pool and stopped swimming. He turned his head and looked at her. He almost dropped his mouth at the sight of Elena standing in her monokini.

It hugged al the right curves of her body. She looked amazing.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?" He had used her own words that she had said to him.

She snorted, but ran up to the pool and dove in, splashing him in the progress. She came back up for air and the water fight begun.

After a few minutes, they stopped and talked some more about random things.

* * *

... I guess E. and D. are getting comfy with each other while S. is out of town.

Don't get too close. You never know when the green monster comes back to claim his girl again.

Now that reminds me. B is spotted back in Mystic Falls and C. is looking for a dress.

Seems like there's going to be a lot of drama.

…

* * *

**A/N**:

I've already have the story in my head. So the whole Stefan cheating on Elena was necessary for what's coming up.  
In case you wondered who the mystery girl is, you'll find out later. And I wanted to give you a heads up that Katherine will show up in this fic. but not the way you think!  
I want to thank the people that add me to their story alert of favourite and to those whom reviewed! It means a lot. Hope you liked this chapter and please hit the button and let me know what you think.


End file.
